ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveling to Far, Far Away
During the trip to Far, Far Away, Reia decided to walk along with the carriage and Kiva, who is tired of walking and resting in the carriage, decided to talk. Kiva: Say, master.. I want to know something. Reia: Hmm? What is it? Kiva: Have you saved a city multiple times that is almost pointless to count how many times you did? Reia: Yeah, it was New York City. Multiple events happened there and several other cities. Kiva: Like what? Reia: Alien invasion, stopping time disruptions and... Kiva: And? Reia: Being with Sonja, when she was a child. That's how we originally met until her accident. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: During my time with my masters, I was re-introduced to her and that gave me back my confidence as who I really am. Kiva: All of this is before you joined with Ratchet, right? Reia: Correct. You know why I did to save her. Kiva: Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, how is she these days? Reia: Well, last I heard, she's doing well. Kiva: That's great. Reia: You know, I've been thinking about this 'Twilight Sparkle'.. Kiva: What about her? Reia: Have you...met her before? Kiva: Yep. Reia: I see. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you after so long.. Kiva: Totally. Shrek: *yells* ARE WE THERE YET!? Fiona: Yes! Donkey: Oh, finally! - The carriage enters the town of Far Far Away and, almost immediately, people have caught interest on them. Kiva: Wow... Clank: Very interesting.. Ratchet: So this is Far Far Away we heard so much about... Sasha: Indeed it is. Wow.. Very pretty too. - The carriage enters the kingdom and the townspeople roared with applause, when Ratchet and the gang are first introduced to the king and queen. Along with them is Twilight Sparkle, just as Kiva expects. Twilight: Kiva? Is that you?? Kiva: Twilight, it's good to-- - Twilight ran towards Kiva, moves around her and hops around for the excitement. Twilight: Wow! Look at you.. You look so different..in a good way, of course. Kiva: Thanks, Twilight. Twilight: So, what brings you here? Kiva: Well, we have your letter back in-- Twilight: We?? Kiva: Oh, the captain from the 2nd Galactic Republic is here too. Twilight: Oh! He is? May I see him, Kiva? Kiva: Sure thing, Twilight. - Kiva went to the gang, with Twilight Sparkle beside her. Kiva: Ratchet, this is Twilight Sparkle. - Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle bows to Ratchet too sudden and gets back up. Twilight: It is an honor to make your acquaintance, captain. Ratchet: You too, Twilight. We have your letter when we arrived in-- Twilight: Shrek's swamp, I know. Sounds like you guys are really busy. Kiva: Seems like it. Twilight: Say, Kiva.. What have you been doing with yourself lately? I mean, nice set of clothes, a different Keyblade, and...new spells, too? Who did all of this to you? - Reia came out of carriage and confronted Twilight personally. Reia: That would be me. Kiva: Oh, that's right. Twilight, this is Reia: my mentor. Twilight: Mentor? Reia: Kiva is currently working on her Mark of Mastery. Twilight: OMG!!! I can't believe you going to be a master.. Kiva: I know! This is really exciting. Twilight: What are you going to learn since you and the team are here? Kiva: Well, Reia is going to tech me something called 'Wind Barrage'. Twilight: I've heard of that. It uses the wind as a weapon. Kiva: It does?? Twilight: Others say that it hits opponents with waves of the wind or something like that... Kiva: Wow... Twilight: Anyway, I thought the team is a bit more bigger. X-23: Some members stand watch of the starship and be our eyes during our mission. Twilight: Wow.. Multi-tasking, nice. Kiva, ready to reveal Fiona's new husband? Ratchet: I'm not sure this is a good idea.. Kiva: Why not? Reia: Appearances can be deceiving, my student. Kiva: Well, okay. Shrek is an orge. So what? Fiona still loves him, no matter what he looks like. Reia: That's true. Say, Twilight.. Are you the only one in the kingdom recently? Twilight: Well, my friends are having errands to run, but they'll be back before it gets dark. Kiva: That's great. Ratchet: Looks like these two are having a good time already. Zack: Yep, I'm impressed too. Twilight: Come this way, I'll introduce you to the king and queen. Kiva: Sounds great. Lead the way, Twilight. - Twilight takes the group to the king and queen of Far Far Away. Twilight: I have brought them as requested. ???: So, this must be Ratchet: The captain. Ratchet: Greetings, Your Majesty. Twilight has asked me and the team to come here. Kiva: Your majesty. *bows* It's a real honor meeting you. - The king and queen introduced themselves as Harold and Lillian. Shortly after, the rest of Twilight's friends came by. Kiva: Oh! Twilight, I thought you said they have errands to run. Twilight: I did. Guess they are done early. Ratchet: But, who are they? Kiva: Oh! That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. Pinkie Pie: Whoa! A real captain right in front of us. That is so cool! Applejack: I'll say. Sure is an honor to meet him. Pinkie Pie: You all must be new! Allow me to greet your welcome! - Pinkie Pie started her welcome song, but Qwark stopped her. Qwark: No! That wouldn't be needed. After all, we just need to-- - Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie knocks Qwark across the kingdom. Pinkie Pie: I'm gonna welcome you, one way or another! Kiva: Okay, Pinkie Pie. You did a great job. Let's move along here. Twilight: Anyway... Girls, this is Ratchet. Rarity: Wow... He looks so cute. Kiva: Slow down, Rarity. He is already taken. Rarity: Oh.. I see. Never mind. Sasha: Seems like you and this group know each other really well. Kiva: Yep. Lillian: I do appreciate your companionship, captain, but my daughter's return is more important. Kiva: Oh, yeah.. Fiona. Ratchet, we need to clear some space for her entry. Ratchet: Easier said than done. We should back up a bit. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - The town roared with applause for the return of Fiona. As the birds flew and the appearance revealed, however, everyone except for the gang are shocked to see them. Ratchet: Here we go again... Kiva: Oh boy... - The both sides walked towards each other in a slow pace until they stood face to face. Fiona introduced her parents to Shrek. Not even Shrek's comment broke the silence of the audience. Twilight: Hey, you guys must be hungry after your long trip. Kiva: Yep, we sure are. Applejack: That's what I like to hear, Kiva. Kiva: Let's get inside then. Do they have cheeseburgers here? - The gang entered the castle and rested themselves for a little bit as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes